past
by fukube
Summary: Yuma invites Ryouga to go stargazing with him. {one-shot / beware spoilers / for Ani.}


**A/N:** I started writing this out during a thunderstorm a few days ago. This was requested by ani. (Also I have not watched the current episodes so I really do not know what the heck is happening anymore. So if something's wrong, let's consider this slightly AU, deal?)

_Prompt:_ Imagine your OTP lying in a hammock together, watching the stars under a cloudless sky.

* * *

**Past**

"Come on, Shaaku! There aren't any clouds in the sky! Let's go stargazing, stargazing!" Yuma's excitement was amusing to the older boy, as he let Yuma drag him outside on the hammock at the Tsukumo's backyard. The hammock was big enough for three people, he noted. He looked at the Emperor's Key that was dangling on Yuma's neck. Astral was… gone.

This would be the first time that Yuma stepped foot outside the confines of his room, the safety of the walls of his house, after their alien friend disappeared. He couldn't blame Yuma, especially since Yuma held Astral in such high regard, and he knows that deep down, Yuma's still hurting. He doesn't talk about it, but Ryouga has known Yuma long enough to know when the younger one was bothered by something. He almost wanted to cry out in relief when one day his suddenly too quiet friend asked him to come over.

They had dueled that time. It was almost like when he dueled Yuma at Heartland Hospital's rooftop. But this time, there wasn't an Astral that appeared from the Emperor's Key. This time Yuma was dueling alone. It had ended with Ryouga being the victor. After the duel, he had stood there, feeling awkward because Yuma was crying and dammit, he wanted Yuma to cheer up but he didn't know how to deal with this and he didn't know what he should be doing because he never was good with socializing with people, _what makes him think that he could cheer this guy up?_ This guy, who was always the cheerful one in their group? And so he just stood there until Yuma could clear his head, and then he apologized to him, and Ryouga nodded… followed by silence.

Ryouga actually thought of leaving some time later, but his plans changed when suddenly, a ghost of Yuma's bright smile appeared on said duelist's face, "I'm really sorry, Shark. I'll make it up to you next time, I guess…" And Ryouga had nodded dumbly that time, after which leaving the boy who still had that fake smile plastered on his face as he waved him goodbye as Ryouga sped off on his motorcycle.

A week later had Yuma calling him to come over to the Tsukumo residence, and he really thought there was an emergency. Yuma's tone of voice on the other line sounding very urgent. He left, having written a note to Rio about his disappearance, as he rode to the Tsukumo's as fast as he could, heart beating too fast in his chest. _What had made Yuma ask him to come over so quickly?_

He remembers Yuma greeting him at the front door. His dumb, toothy grin back on his features. He looked better than the last time they met. "So, what's wrong? You sounded kind of urgent a while ago." He tries to act casual, as his eyes quickly roaming the shorter boy's figure. He looked as healthy as he was before, he didn't look like he was losing any sleep, and there wasn't any sign that Yuma had been in danger, or had done something stupid, as well.

"Oh, well!" The grin had widened by a fraction, "I wanted to go stargazing!"

Ryouga raised an eyebrow, "Star… gazing?"

Yuma's eyes widened, "Shaaku, could it be that you don't know what stargazing is?"

"Of course not, idiot! It's just that… you sounded like you were in danger a while ago so I thought that something… happened."

Yuma blinked curiously, "What 'something' do you think would've happened to me, Shaaku?" He frowned a bit in confusion.

Ryouga shook his head slightly, "Nothing… it's just, never mind. So… stargazing, was it?" He asked, changing the subject.

Yuma grinned again, nodding, "Yeah! Remember when I said that I'd make it up to you? Well, I remembered that my dad and I enjoyed looking at the constellations whenever we had the time, and whenever it looked nice outside. It was always one of the greatest ways that we spent our 'bonding time' together. I guess that maybe I'd like to thank you this way? Also, I'd have to admit that I do miss dad, and since the stars were out tonight, you know, I thought that maybe it'd be nice to stargaze again."

The dumb look returned on Ryouga's face, "Uh, yeah. Sure."

And so here he was, lying down on the hammock beside Yuma who was pointing various constellations at him. It really was beautiful tonight, as there was not a single cloud that tainted the specked sky. He wasn't really listening nor was he trying to understand what Yuma was saying, but he was listening to Yuma's voice. How he explained what each constellation was, the tone of his voice reminding Ryouga of a teacher whose almost too gentle voice was soft enough to lull anyone to sleep. But of course, he didn't fall asleep… well, almost. Yuma, without noticing it, was keeping Ryouga awake as he patted Shark on the arm, or pulled his hand up to use Ryouga's index finger to point at another constellation. Ryouga found himself making a noise of acknowledgment or a nod of the head to tell him that _'Yes, Yuma. I'm listening. I totally wasn't falling asleep at all, go on. Just talk.'_

Then Yuma suddenly exclaimed, "Shaaku! Shaaku! Look! It's the Big Dipper!"

Now that was a constellation that he was all too familiar with. He pursed his lips, Yuma not noticing as he started explaining, "The Big Dipper is part of the… what was it? Dad said something… ummm, I think it was… ah! It was called the 'Ursa Major'! Yeah. The Big Dipper composed of the seven brightest stars in the Ursa Major constellation. If I remember, the stars in this constellation were," Yuma held up his hands, counting off with his fingers, "_'Dubhe, Merak, Phecda',_" Yuma frowned a bit at that, "_'Megrez, Alioth, Mizar'_, and… and…" Yuma furrowed his brow. "Umm…"

"_Alkaid_. Also known as _Benetnasch_." Ryouga said silently.

"Oh yeah! That one!" Yuma grinned at Shark, "I didn't know you knew about that, Shaaku!"

Shark looked at Yuma. He didn't seem to have noticed at all. He wasn't about to tell Yuma and ruin the younger one's mood, though. Better to forget about them for now, and let Yuma enjoy the night sky. That was the only happiness his he could give his friend right now. He deserved it. He wasn't about to ruin it by telling Yuma something that would remind him about the Barians or Astral.

Let him live in the past for now. It's not bad to live in the past sometimes, but he'd need to move on soon. They still had worlds to save.

'_And hopefully to see for myself if any of these visions are real or not…'_

* * *

What the hell, seriously. I don't even know anymore. Forgive me. Also no romance, wow.


End file.
